Grey
Grey is an altered chimpanzee and a follower of Koba who assists in the bonobo's plans to annihilate the humans and to bring about a war. Grey is a member of the Ape Council as well as a soldier of the Ape Army. History Early Life Ten years ago, during the infamous Ape Rebellion (CE) Grey was liberated from captivity and joined his fellow apes in escaping from the city of San Francisco and making it to see freedom in the Muir Wood Park. At some unknown point, he met and befriended another chimpanzee named Stone and the two would later befriend the bonobo Koba becoming his faithful followers always accompanying him and listening to every order he gave. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Grey is first seen in the forest with the other apes when they discover that a group of humans shot one of them in the woods. After the humans were scared off by the apes, Caesar assigns him, Stone and Koba to follow them back to their destination to see how many humans remain. He is seen again when Caesar leads the Ape Army to the human colony to personally issue a warning to not enter Ape territory or else there will be a war. Later on, Grey watched as Caesar allowed Malcolm and his group to work on the dam to repower the city. He would then accompany Stone and Koba back to the city to spy on the humans due to Koba mistrust of humanity and the trio would find a secret armory of guns powerful enough to wipe out all the apes in the village. Hurrying back to the ape village, the trio spot Blue Eyes whom they interrogate over the location of his father and are told he is at the dam with the humans. Grey accompanies Koba to the dam and watches as he confronts Caesar over his aiding the humans who have just threatened the lives of his sons and are a threat to their people. When Koba states Caesar loves humans more than his own sons which causes Caesar to angrily lash out at Koba and beat him for his insolence. Grey and Stone could do nothing but watch as Caesar continues to horribly injure their leader to the near brink of death before stopping. This beating would ultimately lead to Koba secretly plan to overthrow Caesar as Alpha. Later when eating in peace and quiet, Grey asks the sulking Koba if they should tell Caesar about the armory, but Koba tells Grey to keep it to himself. Koba's Usurpation That night Koba who has gotten a gun finds and kills an isolated Carver stealing his hat and liter. While Koba supposedly assassinates Caesar, Grey along with Stone burn the Ape Village the destruction of their homes and "death" of their leader put the apes in a panic until Koba taking power for himself orders them to calm down and take up arms against the humans. Grey would then join his people in the attack against the humans where they would kill many of the humans and destroy half of the city. City of Apes The next morning, the apes have taken control of the city with many of the humans being dead or captured as Koba wanted them to see what life was like in a cage. Grey became Koba's right hand ape being seen next to him during the occupation of the city which he seems content with as they have defeated Humans and taken their home. Fall of Koba Later on, Grey was with Koba at the balcony of the Human Shelter where they see a startling sight Caesar alive and well. Stunned at this, Grey moved aside as Caesar made his way to confront Koba over his actions and would bear witness over the pair's battle for supremacy occurred. An explosion caused by Dreyfus happened and destroyed half of the tower which had many of his people caught in the crossfire. Grey got pinned under debris. He saw Koba approach him and lifted the debris, but only to grab the gun and dropped the debris back on Grey. Grey then saw Caesar dropped the dreadful bonobo to his death. Following Caesar Later on, Grey was freed from the debris and became a follower to Caesar. He is seen along with other apes holding Malcolm at gunpoint when he comes out the building to speak with Caesar who yells at them to leave the human alone. Afterwards he is seen bowing down to Caesar with the other apes awaiting the battle with the humans to come. Personality From what has been seen from his actions, it is shown that Grey is a firm follower in Koba and it has been seen that both possess a penchant love for violence and live only for the amount of destruction. Moreover he is seen by Koba's side supporting his actions throughout most of the movie and soon becomes his right hand ape during the occupation of the city. Later on, Grey was left trapped which is where he saw the true colors of his self-appointed leader who abandoned him to his fate. This betrayal most likely shocked him and made him realize that he swore allegiance to a violent psychopath and caused him to feel foolish for his blind loyalty. He was then freed from being trapped and became loyal to Caesar showing him the same loyalty as he did Koba. Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all chimpanzees, Grey is very powerful and strong. *'Animal Speed:' Like all chimpanzees, Grey is very fast. *'High-Level Intellect:' He has been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, giving him increased intelligence. *'Skilled Combatant:' Due to him being a member of Caesar's Ape Army, Grey is a capable fighter. *'Sign Language:' Like his fellow apes, Grey knows American Sign Language. He used it as a way of communication. It is unknown when or who he learned it from, but it was likely that he was taught the art by the evolved apes. *'Speech:' Having been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, Grey had gained the ability of speech. He does not have any verbal lines of dialogue in Dawn. So It is unknown how well his English is. Relationships Koba Koba was Grey's friend turned enemy. During, the events of Dawn they were always seen together and it was shown that Grey held a deep respect for the bonobo to the point of seeing him as the leader of his group along with Stone. Despite Grey's respect for Koba, he did not try to help him when Caesar was beating him. However, he was willing to aid Koba in overthrowing Caesar and destroying the ape village in order for Koba to take up the mantle of Ape King for himself. Grey later took part in Koba's attack on the human shelter in San Francisco and would become his right hand ape after the battle. When Caesar turned out to be alive and well, Grey moved aside as Koba engaged Caesar in battle and watched as the two apes battle for power. When an explosion occurred and destroyed some of the tower, Grey became trapped under a boulder and was approached by Koba who noticed him and lifted the boulder off Grey, only to grab a gun and drop the boulder back on Grey. Grey would then witness Koba's demise by the hands of Caesar. It is unknown how he reacted to Koba's death, but the betrayal by his hands most likely led to Grey turning abandoning his allegiance to Koba and become a follower of Caesar. Caesar Caesar is Grey's king. It is shown that Grey wasn't very loyal to Caesar as he was a firm follower of Koba and did not hesitate to aid the bonobo in overthrowing Caesar on the orders of his self-appointed leader Koba. Grey is also terrified of Caesar as he did not try to stop Caesar when he was horribly beating Koba for his insolence because of his views towards humans. He was very shocked to see Caesar alive and well when the latter was confronting Koba, Grey moved aside allowing Koba and Caesar to battle, paying witness to the two apes battle for supremacy and did not try to intervene. Later on when an explosion destroyed some of the tower, Grey became trapped under debris and was left there by his leader who selfishly pulled out a gun and opened fire on the other apes. Caesar would then defeat Koba and free Grey from beneath the debris and Grey became a loyal follower to Caesar, shown at the end of the battle when he and other apes hold Malcolm at gunpoint but left him be at Caesar's orders, and is seen with the other apes bowing down to Caesar signifying his new-found loyalty to his king. Stone Stone was a friend of Grey as they both shared Koba's ideals and not Caesar's. They both cooperated well together and stood side by side in nervous anticipation when Koba was caught in the act by the two human guards. Trivia More to Come... Notes *Rather than "Gray" - the typical spelling within the United States - the character's name is spelt as "Grey" - the typical spelling in all other English-speaking regions. *Despite his name, Grey is colored brown. Gallery Maurice with Stone & Grey.png|Grey with Stone and Maurice during the first sighting of humans in a decade. Grey with Koba and one of Koba's followers.jpeg|Grey as Koba yelled at the humans. Koba & 2 Chimpanzees.png|Grey with Stone and Koba discover the Human Colony. Grey with Koba and Koba's unamed ape follower in the humans city.jpeg|In San Francisco spying on the Humans. Ape Council.jpg|Grey, a member of Caesar's Ape Council, (on Stone's right side). Stone.png 0Grey.png|Concept Art. Stone, one of Koba's follower.png DPOTA Grey.jpg|DPOTA Grey. Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former villains Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Evolved Apes Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Human-Ape War